we_love_riverdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
The third season of RIVERDALE picked up moments after second seasons finale, with Fred Andrews Luke Perry shot by a mysterious assailant in a black hood—and his son Archie KJ Apa racing to save his father's life. No one was safe from The Black Hood's wrath…except for Betty Lili Reinhart, whose speech at the town's Jubilee “inspired” the Black Hood and made her the object of his murderous obsession. All of our gang teamed up to stop the Black Hood, including Jughead Jones Cole Sprouse, who also acclimated to a new school and endured a trial-by-fire to become a full-fledged member of his father's gang, the infamous Southside Serpents —even as FP Jones Skeet Ulrich struggled to get back on the straight and narrow. As Archie and Betty wrestled with the “darkness” the Black Hood had revealed in them, Veronica Lodge Camila Mendes agreed to help her father Hiram Mark Consuelos and mother Hermoine Marisol Nichols with the “family business,” which pulled her and Archie into a dangerous world of mobsters and criminals. Even star-to-be Josie McCoy Ashleigh Murray was drawn into the Lodge's political machinations. Meanwhile, Queen Bee Cheryl Blossom Madelaine Petsch was locked in a power-struggle with her mother Penelope guest star Nathalie Boltt, and found an unlikely ally in Toni Topaz Vanessa Morgan, a Southside Serpent, who had recently transferred to Riverdale High. Furthermore, Betty and Alice's Mädchen Amick lives were turned upside-down when Betty's long-lost brother Chic guest star Hart Denton moved into the Cooper house. With tensions between the North and Southside at an all-time high—stoked by Hiram Lodge with the help of Reggie Mantle Charles Melton, and intensified with the Black Hood's unexpected re-emergence—a civil war seemed imminent. And, indeed, after a brief respite during which everyone came together to put on “CARRIE the Musical,” directed by Kevin Keller Casey Cott, Season Two built to a riot that brought out the worst and best of Riverdale and its citizens, and culminated in the shocking arrest of one of our main characters.Network Gives Early Renewals for Next Season to “Arrow,” “Black Lightning,” “Crazy Ex-Girlfriend,” “DC’s Legends of Tomorrow,” “Dynasty,” “The Flash,” “Jane The Virgin,” “Riverdale,” “Supergirl” and “Supernatural” April 2, 2018 (Burbank, CA) — The CW Network has given early renewals to ten of its primetime series for the 2018-2019 season, it was announced today by Mark Pedowitz, President, The CW. “As The CW expands to a six-night, Sunday through Friday schedule next season, we are proud to have such a deep bench of great returning series for 2018-19. By picking these ten series up for next season, we have a terrific selection of programming to choose from when we set our fall schedule in May, with more still to come,” said Pedowitz. “And I’m especially happy that we’ll continue to work with the incredibly talented casts, producers, and writers who create the series our fans are so passionate about.” The series being ordered for the 2018-2019 season include second seasons of the electrifying freshman hit BLACK LIGHTNING and DYNASTY, which recently saw the debut of Nicollette Sheridan as Alexis Carrington, as well as new seasons of ARROW (Season 7), CRAZY EX-GIRLFRIEND (Season 4), DC’S LEGENDS OF TOMORROW (Season 4), THE FLASH (Season 5), JANE THE VIRGIN (Season 5), RIVERDALE (Season 3), SUPERGIRL (Season 4), and SUPERNATURAL (Season 14). Specific premiere dates for each series will be announced at a later time. The CW also recently announced it would expand its primetime schedule to six nights, Sunday-Friday (8:00-10:00pm ET/PT), beginning in October 2018.